


外星来客

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: Jim是只仓鼠，而他迫切的需要一位朋友，于是Spock横空出世。





	1. Chapter 1

1.

这一天和往常的一天一样，Jim被McCoy暴躁无比的大声喊叫吵醒。他爬在木屑堆里张大嘴打了个哈欠。如果一天里有80%的时间里这个男人都是这样，那么无论是谁都会感觉见怪不怪。

医生挥舞着手臂在寝室里踱步，经过Jim的笼子边上的时候刮起一阵小小的旋风。

Jim从他的小屋里爬出来，开始在滚轮上疯狂的奔跑，发出大量的噪音。

“该死的Jimmy，你这只小怪物就不能安静一会儿…对，我在和我的仓鼠吵架！星际舰队的人都疯了吗，我是一个医生不是一个饲养员。”

没错，Jim不是人类，而是一只小型啮齿类动物，有着金闪闪黄色绒毛的金丝熊，还点缀着罕见的蓝色眼睛和粉色的小爪和鼻子。

“介似Sarek大使的要求，”那个声音带上了一丝恳求，“拜托了Len，虫物似不能带上舰桥的，而且我认似的人中资有你会饲养啮齿类动物，窝保证Spock炒鸡乖炒鸡可爱的。”

医生冷酷地从鼻子里面喷了一口气。

Jim觉得这简直帅呆了，他见到的人类里只有Bones会这样做。于是他从滚轮上下来，趴在笼子的护栏上。

“求你了，Len，窝姿道你最好。”那个声音还在试图说服医生。

“那个尖耳朵冷血哥布林还会养宠物？好了小伙子，把它带过来吧。”McCoy最后妥协到。

通讯器里发出了一阵小小的欢呼声：“窝泽就过去。”

“Bones，你在和Chekov说话吗，他是不是要带另一只仓鼠给我，我希望它是一位女士。”Jim使劲把它的鼻子从两个铁栏杆中伸出来，似乎想从那不可能的宽度里挤出来。

“Jimbo，你在叫什么呢，我不会再给你面包虫干了，”Mccoy注意到这边的动静。医生走过来，俯身看着发出微小的仓鼠叫声的毛球，他用手轻轻戳了戳Jim的鼻子，“就算你是一只仓鼠，也不可能把头从你的笼子里钻出来。”

Jim讨好的舔了舔好医生的手指，一股怪怪的味道：“你是不是又喝酒了？”

医生的眼神柔软下来，用指尖摸了摸Jim紧抓着栏杆的小手指，“听着Jimbo，一会儿有一个从瓦肯来的家伙，表现好点知道吗？”

“哇哦！外星姑娘！”Jim开心的叫了起来，开始向上攀爬想要更接近McCoy。

医生摇了摇头：“我觉得我可能是疯了，居然觉得你听得懂我的话。”他用手指最后戳了一下Jim使得它头朝下栽进木屑堆里。

不出一会儿，医生寝室的门铃就响了。

McCoy打开门，Chekov手里提着一个特别大的笼子走进来。

“哇塞，介个笼子实在太沉了。”Chekov一进门就把笼子放在地板上，甩了甩手。

Jim激动的把自己的笼子咬的咔咔响。

“我的老天，这笼子都能装下一只小熊了。”而且价格不菲，医生在心里默默接了下一句。看看那最新版啮齿类动物迷你食物合成器，还有一个微型环境控制系统，模拟瓦肯星上的环境。他觉得最好还是不要猜这到底花了多少个信用点比较好，“你确定这里面养的是瓦肯龙猫而不是他儿子？”

“大使先森确实很重视Spock。”俄罗斯青少年语重心长的说。

通讯器的滴滴声响起，Chekov查看了一下就表示自己要离开了，Sulu有事找他。

“等等，有什么注意事项吗？”McCoy叫住正要离开的Chekov。

“窝会发给尼的，医森，别忘了看PADD。”

McCoy还想再说什么就发现Chekov人已经跑得不见了。医生看着空荡荡的走廊，退回自己的寝室。

放在地上的笼子里，瓦肯龙猫棕色的眼睛正安静的看着他，额头上黑色的毛整整齐齐形成一条直线。

那边，他养的仓鼠Jim还在不知疲惫的啃咬笼子。

McCoy突然后悔答应那个俄罗斯小子，他肯定是给自己找了一个麻烦。

而事实上，McCoy在之后迅速收到了Chekov转发给他的邮件，但是他没有想到所谓的注意事项是一本书那么多。McCoy刚看了一两页那本《瓦肯毛丝鼠饲养指南》就觉得脑仁疼。作为一个医生他背过的书可能比企业号上一半的人读的书加起来都多。可他就是看不下去了，而且这玩意儿还剩了足足100多页。

他翻到前面一看作者署名是S'chn T'gai Sarek就干脆放弃了。他还能指望什么呢。

绿血妖怪说不定在这本书里用了什么瓦肯巫术。医生打了个冷颤。

医生干脆在上PADD上查询起关于瓦肯龙猫的资料，他把《瓦肯毛丝鼠饲养指南》放进备选方案。

反正他就只用养Spock两周时间，应该不会出什么大问题，等下下周企业号经过瓦肯，那个小妖怪就要和它的妖怪爸爸重逢了。医生愉快地想到。

经过一番寻找，McCoy发现一篇名叫《教你如何与你的瓦肯龙猫渡过快乐时光》的文章，他对着“快乐”那两个字做了一个呕吐的表情。不过McCoy还是点开它。这篇文章受到很多人的推荐，有几个还是McCoy叫的上名字来的著名生物学家，作者是瓦肯科学院动物行为学专业的毕业生，现在正在席卡赫尔的星际野生动物保护区任职，还是个安多利人。世界之大简直无奇不有。

“尊敬的读者，感谢您选择本书。

瓦肯毛丝鼠，又称瓦肯龙猫。

我相信无论是您是想要了解瓦肯龙猫，计划拥有一只瓦肯龙猫，或是已经拥有一只瓦肯龙猫，阅读本读物都能帮助您更好的了解这种生物的奇妙之处……”

McCoy向后翻了一页。

“首先，我们要注意的是温度和食物……”

McCoy粗略的浏览了一下，对这个作者简略但是不失清晰的说明很是满意，文章中列出了几个适宜温度和食物的数据，他将其与龙猫笼微型电脑给出的对比。

复制机和环境控制器他刚刚一进门就检查过了，都是预设调整好的，也就是说食物和温度这两样都不用他操心。

医生看了眼放在自己台子上的大笼子，龙猫还是像进门时那样安静的呆在在仿真岩石上，McCoy怀疑他可能连一根毛都没有动过。

旁边放着Jim小一点的笼子，而那只金黄的仓鼠正趴在靠近龙猫的那一边望眼欲穿。

McCoy的目光回到PADD的屏幕。

“…需要注意的是，作为一种独居动物，瓦肯龙猫对社交的需求不高。它们和瓦肯人一样注重隐私，需要自己的独处空间，因此一个合适大小和形状的躲避物至关重要。此举意在给他们一个安静而不受打扰的空间。”

这段文字下附有几张躲避物的图片。

“这同样也意味着，在平日里，你应该尽量不去打扰它们的活动。

所以，在躲避物的选择和换取垫料的周期和方法你需要额外的重视，有几点建议…”

那么现在唯一要做的就是不去搭理它。这太轻松不过了。暴躁的男人露出了从起床以来第一个愉快的表情。

McCoy快速的读完这一段，里面包含了大量的关于躲避物选择和换取垫料的细节。

“最后一部分，我将会列举几个可能会出现问题：

问：瓦肯龙猫可以合笼饲养吗？

回答：  
请不要这么做，正如前文所说，瓦肯龙猫是独居动物，在没有专业人员的指导下私自进行合笼是触犯瓦肯动物保护法的，您将会面临1000至3500信用点的罚款和星际动物保护协会的指控。

问：瓦肯龙猫可以和其他动物一起饲养吗？

回答：  
瓦肯龙猫生性温顺，但是仍然充满野性，一般情况下不推荐和其他生物一同饲养，请谨慎对待你的啮齿类动物朋友。

问：我的瓦肯龙猫总是藏进躲避物里，这正常吗？我该怎么和它建立起一段友谊？

回答：  
这是正常现象，最好的与它们拉近关系的方法就是——当它们表现出想要和你进行社交活动的时候再去和它们交流。

接近瓦肯龙猫是相当不易的，但是通过不懈的努力，我相信你一定可以看见成果。

问：我的瓦肯龙猫十分暴躁，而且还有很强的攻击性，这是怎么回事？

回答：  
请查看你的宠物是否有以下几项特征：  
1.头部有复杂的花纹；  
2.体型比一般的瓦肯龙猫要大一些；  
3.喜欢食用肉类制品。

如果它们出现在你的宠物身上，那么你所饲养的并不是一只瓦肯龙猫，而是它的近亲罗慕兰沙鼠，你可以选择留下它，或是将它送还给宠物店。

有关罗慕兰沙鼠的迷人之处，我将在我的书《惊险又刺激的生物》中为您介绍。

如果这些特征都没有出现，那么恭喜你，这只瓦肯龙猫进入了发情期，详情请见本文第三节。”

McCoy的眼神快速滑过这篇文章的最后一部分，他迅速熄灭了自己觉得这部分挺好玩的想法。

“…最后，祝您和瓦肯龙猫渡过一段快乐的时光。”

医生心满意足的关上PADD，捏捏鼻梁，脸上带着难得一见的微笑。他看了眼表，从沙发上起身，4000时是他的轮班，现在洗漱睡觉还能休息6个小时。

MoCoy打开盥洗室的门走进去。

Jim已经在笼子里折腾了半个小时，就为了吸引对面那只齐刘海龙猫的注意，他在笼子的铁栏上爬来爬去，把笼子咬的咯咯响，甚至还做了几个仓鼠360度转体，结果对方只是撇了他一眼就转过身去。Jim狠狠的磨了磨牙。

“Spock！”Jim灵机一动冲他喊道。

龙猫的耳朵转动了两下，终于转过来面对Jim，他看起来很严肃，棕色的圆眼里倒影着仓鼠小小的身影。

“你是如何知道我的名字？”

“你的笼子上有写。”Jim的小爪子朝上挥了挥。

“据我所知，地球上的啮齿类动物没有识别文字的能力。”

“嘿，大龙猫，我可是聪明的很。”面对Spock怀疑的神色，黄色的仓鼠忿忿不平的立起身子反击到：“再说了，你以前有见过其他啮齿类吗？”

审视了Jim几秒钟之后，Spock开口：“这与你无关，再者，请不要打扰我。”之后一扭身钻进仿真岩洞里去了。

“等等。”Jim无力的伸出自己的小爪子，却不能阻止龙猫消失在岩洞的阴影中。

“我叫James！你可以叫我Jim！”金丝熊不抱希望的冲岩洞的方向喊了一句，回应他的只有沉默。

之后不管Jim怎么折腾，Spock都不愿意再理他。黄色毛球无聊的要命，一边在木屑堆里钻来钻去，一边不停的叫Spock的名字，但是岩洞里一点动静都没有。

McCoy洗完澡神清气爽的从盥洗室里走出来，他先是去了复制机一趟，复制了一小块苹果和几条面包虫干和一些仓鼠可食的无盐坚果。其实原本Jim的笼子里也有个仓鼠迷你复制机，结果医生发现这个复制机总是坏掉，比如复制出不存在于食谱上的东西或者是食物量多出设定的好几倍，在拿去修了几次无果之后，那玩意儿就被医生塞到柜子角落里落灰了。

McCoy把食物装到小托盘里，走到Jim的笼子边上，看见金丝熊正爬在一堆木屑上萎靡不振，耳朵都皱起来了。

“小子，你还好吗？”McCoy敲敲笼子。

金丝熊挣扎着蠕动了几下。

医生耸耸肩，把托盘放进笼子里，检查了一下笼门。确认Jim不会半夜出逃之后又去龙猫的笼子看了一眼，在笼子顶上的显示屏上，表示Spock的小红点正在岩洞里呆着。

McCoy换上睡衣，临关灯前他看见金黄色的毛球似乎已经恢复了精神，正在食物托盘里颤动着。

“灯光5%。”McCoy躺在床上，一片黑暗中只有Jim在笼子里发出的悉悉索索的声音。

“晚安，Jim。”

“稳安，Pones。”Jim颊囊里塞的满满的都是食物。

当然了，医生听不见他的仓鼠说的话，所以只是进入了黑甜的梦境。

黑暗中，仓鼠蓝色的眼睛闪烁着光芒。

Jim本来一心想着和新来的家伙交朋友，结果却碰了一鼻子灰。

不过轻言放弃可不是他的风格。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场：  
> “你为什么讨厌我？”  
> “我不会有厌恶这种感情体验。”  
> “你明明就有。”  
> “我没有。”  
> “有。”  
> “没有。”  
> “有。”  
> “没有。”  
> “有。”  
> “…”  
> Spock又钻回岩洞里去了。  
> Jim尔康手。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：Q&A+晚餐=速配约会。

简介：Q&A+晚餐=速配约会。

Jim轻松的弄开了自己笼子上的锁，其实这个锁早就拦不住他了，他只是从来没有让Bones发现而已。

昏暗的微光下，一个小小的身影在台面上一闪而过。Jim在巨大的笼门前立起身子，鼓鼓的颊囊让他的行动有些困难。仓鼠转动圆耳听了一会儿，只有人类格外嘹亮的呼噜声充当背景音。一双短短的小爪子触及显示屏，上面弹出了输入界面，虽然这对一只仓鼠来说有些艰难，但是他还是凭借超凡的记忆把密码给输对了。

笼门无声的打开。

一股干燥而炙热的空气扑面而来，Jim粉色的鼻子耸动，连带着脸颊两边的白色胡须也在微微颤抖，他闻到了一股陌生的味道。Jim前爪扒在笼子上探着头往里四处张望，只看到了红色的沙粒和另一端的人造布景，沙地上非常平整，连一点痕迹都没有。

“Hello？Spock？”Jim向笼子里小小的叫了几声，里面静悄悄的没有回应。

Jim用短短的前肢撑起上半身爬进笼子里。这里的沙子又热又软，让他想起了Bones偶尔会给他用的沙浴，他努力克制住在上面打几个滚的冲动，向Spock藏身的岩洞爬去。

到了跟前，Jim才发现岩洞比他预料的大了好多。里面一片漆黑，什么也看不见，那股陌生的味道在这里变的非常浓烈。

“Spock？”Jim总觉得背后有些发毛。

一双敏锐的眼睛在黑暗中安静的看着探头探脑的仓鼠。这位不请自来的入侵者让Spock的防卫本能变得紧绷起来，龙猫后背的皮肤缩紧，毛发竖立，他轻轻伏低自己的躯体。

就在Jim撅着黄白相间的屁股朝里探去的时候，他突然察觉到自己身后有什么东西出现，落地的时候在沙粒上发出一声闷响，听体型要比他大好多。仓鼠的本能反应让他猛的翻了个个，用四只小短腿对付这个未知的袭击者。Spock本来准备趁Jim不备偷袭他，却被仓鼠突然亮出的白肚皮吓得轻轻抖了一下，虽然他自己绝对不会承认。

“你是怎么进来的。”Spock的胡须抖动了两下，干巴巴的说道，这根本不是一个疑问句。Jim还僵硬的仰躺在地上，四只爪子直直的冲着上面，仿佛凝固的仓鼠雕塑。

Spock试图唤醒还处在某种状态中的仓鼠：“James。”

“很高兴你还记得我的名字，叫我Jim就行了。”仓鼠的鼻尖还在极速的颤抖，声音听上去有点虚弱：“你刚才吓死我了。”

“显然，我的行为并未导致你生命体征消失，”认定眼前这个还在翻肚皮的生物不会对自己产生什么威胁，Spock的语气放缓了一点：“你翻转身体的举动是否有什么含义？”

Jim挣扎着抬起头，看见龙猫毛茸茸的鼻子和齐刘海出现在自己的倒转的视线里，看来Spock的体型比他想象的还要大得多。没等Jim回答，龙猫又问道：“你的脸怎么了？”如果他是人形生物，现在一定在皱眉。

“我一个一个回答你。”Jim四肢一扭，轻巧的翻了过来，“你的门有密码，而我在进行防卫，至于这个，”仓鼠用爪子摸了摸自己的鼓起的脸颊，“这是我的颊囊，就是用来装食物的地方。”

“你为何采用这种防卫方式？”

“如果你只有四条腿能算得上有用的话你也会这样的。”Jim坐在自己的后腿上，努力抬起上半身，眼前几乎是自己三倍大的龙猫棕色的眼睛里写满了你不合逻辑。

“我不是仓鼠，因此没有足够的证据推断我是否会这样做。”

“你说话方式有点奇怪，不过挺好的。”Jim歪着头如此评论道，Spock瞪大眼睛，无法理解为什么话题突然跳转到这个方面。

“你问了我这么多问题，现在该轮到我来问了。”

Spock眼睛上方的那撮毛挑高了：“请你阐明问问题和回答问题之间存在的逻辑关系。”

“这是地球哺乳类动物的问好方式，当我们想要认识什么新的生物的时候，就会进行快速的问答，这样能更有效率的了解对方。”Jim随便找了一个符合逻辑的理由搪塞Spock。

Spock小小的思考了一瞬间，然后说道：“我对你的文化表示尊重。”他似乎真的把这当作是地球哺乳类动物的风俗习惯。不过Jim丝毫没有愧疚之意，反正他也不是完全在瞎编，有时候用用这些小技巧能省去好多麻烦。Jim敢说如果告诉Spock自己就是因为无聊所以才来骚扰他，肯定会被这个难相处的家伙“请”出去。

“所以，既然我们都没有什么事可做，不如来个邻居间的联谊晚会如何？”Jim摆出自己最好的湿润的蓝眼睛看着Spock，两只小爪子乖巧的放在胸前，他声音十分友善，每次他这么做不管是Bones还是其他人类都会立马妥协。

Spock在捍卫自己的领地和Jim动人的蓝眼睛中动摇了，龙猫罕见的看上去有些为难。

“联谊晚会？”

Jim一看Spock犹豫立马开足马力：“那是一种地球的社交活动，绝对有益无害，我还带了地球特产给你。”Jim说着从颊囊里取出一块苹果，苹果还很新鲜，皮质红润散发着清香，他咽了咽口水，觉得有点肉痛。Bones也不是天天都会给他吃苹果的。

Spock瞪大眼睛，看着Jim缩小下去的脸颊。Jim得意的冲Spock扬扬头。

“你可以提出你的问题，但是我不保证全部都会回答。”毫无疑问，瓦肯龙猫的天平已经完全倒向了地球仓鼠。

Jim把苹果递给Spock的时候还在恋恋不舍，他偏过头不忍去看自己食物的命运。就只是牺牲一点口腹之欲，Jim在心里默念。

Spock用爪子捧起那一小块果实（对Jim来说刚刚好），先是谨慎拿到眼前观察，鼻子耸动了几下，然后伸出舌头尝了尝味道，接着才咬了一小口。

等Jim平复心情，Spock已经把苹果吃完了。Jim从那双目光灼灼的棕色眼睛里看出来Spock挺喜欢吃的。

“怎么样？”

“味道令人愉悦。”

“但是我也只有这么一小块。”仓鼠毛茸茸的头部遗憾的左右摇晃，Jim看着有点失望的龙猫，一个计划在脑中逐渐成型，不过这个计划可以以后再说，现在最重要的事情是…

“Spock，你是公的还是母的？”Jim迫不及待的问出了他这个晚上最想知道的问题。

“如果你的问题的意思是我的性别是雌性或者雄性，我是雄性。”

“公的也不错。”Jim点点头快活的说道。

“你更希望我是雌性？”Spock不知道怎么就听出了Jim的话外之音。

“不，我只是…别问。”不知道为什么，Jim打心底拒绝和Spock讨论有关交配之类的事，这让他感觉怪怪的，于是最后他说道：“我也是公的，我们可以当朋友。”

Spock用黑色圆润的眼睛的看着Jim：“你提出这个提议的原因何在？”

“为什么需要一个原因？”Jim反问道，他的声音很真诚，带着一些鲁莽的理所当然。

“确实。”Spock没有继续这个话题，他没有答应也没有拒绝，但是有一些跳跃的情绪和些许的不确定在他的心中升起，发出轻微的爆破声。

“为了庆祝我们成为朋友。”Jim把这种不否认的态度当成了某种肯定，他从颊囊里取出几粒坚果给Spock分给一份，自顾自地说道。

之后的大部分时间都是Jim在问Spock问题，大多是关于Spock的生活习惯，也有几个是关于Spock过去的问题。但是Spock对过去生活的大部分时段的记忆十分模糊，所以只回答了他有记忆时期的事情。这让Jim若有所思了一会儿，不过看起来很快他就把这些事情忘到脑后。

除了面包虫干，Spock基本上把Jim递过来的所有食物都吃了，据Jim对他的这位新朋友的大胆猜测，这代表一个大大的“喜欢”。在吃完Jim带来的食物之后，Spock把Jim带到取食器前面，把自己的食物分给他。Jim明显对此十分开心，因为Spock的食物量几乎是他的三倍。在获得Spock的许可之后Jim爬进了那堆食物里，用爪子刨开上面的干草料一样的棕色团状物，晃动着脑袋把鼻子塞进那堆食物里抖动着嗅来嗅去。

Spock好奇的看着Jim挥动着爪子在自己的那堆食物里翻找，他伸出两只灵巧的前肢从食物篮里捡起一块草粒抓在胸前。过了一小会儿，Jim从食物篮里爬出来，Spock注意到他的颊囊又鼓了起来，同时身上还沾了一些食料，不过仓鼠似乎没有注意到或是不怎么在乎。

“你平时也把食物储藏在颊囊里吗？”Spock问道。

“它们很赞，但是只在搬运的时候有用处。”Jim挪动到Spock旁边，坐在自己的后肢上立起上身，他竖起耳朵向周围倾听了一番：“我只知道如果我把食物储存在里面太久就会发生不太好的事情。”

“不太好的事情？”龙猫看上去对这个简略而模糊的描述感到有点困扰：“你是指某些带来负面影响的事情？”

“具体的事情就是上次我这么做的时候嘴巴里面肿了起来，还挨了几针。”Jim回忆了一番，顺着Spock的话回答道，他蓝色的眼睛里露出了一种隐隐约约的惧怕和厌恶，

“对此我感到遗憾。”Spock在仔细的观察了仓鼠脸上的表情之后说道（如果一只仓鼠真的会有的话）。

“我也是。”Jim哼哼唧唧的回答，鼠爪推挤着颊囊弄出一颗植物的种子啃咬起来。

之后仓鼠不再说话而是专注于眼前的异星食物，Spock也享受了片刻只有食物的宁静。两只小动物蹲靠在一起用前肢捧着食物啃食起来。

“你的那对爪子看上去很棒。”当Spock把一颗带壳的植物种子用一只爪子抓住，一只爪子精准地转动着咬开的时候，Jim伸着头朝他那边探了探身子。

“我的前肢是普通瓦肯丝毛鼠的前肢，功能健全。”Spock歪过头看着Jim，不太明白此番称赞的意义。

“我的意思对比起我见过的那些来说很不错，我给你看看我的。”Jim对着Spock伸出自己小小粉粉的爪子，有四根凸出的手指和小的退化的圆钝的拇指，手掌上零散的分布着几个小小肉色凸起，指爪上方覆盖了一些白色的短绒毛。龙猫侧着头仔细的观察，又把鼻子凑过去嗅了嗅：“他们没有那么灵活，所以我经常会把我的食物弄掉。”

Spock也伸出自己的前肢，Jim展现出了更多的好奇。瓦肯龙猫的爪型相对更瘦长，呈现出淡淡绿色：“经过我的初步观察，我同你一样都有四根功能良好的手指和相对退化的拇指，不同的是我的手部结构更适应于抓握。”

Spock用一只前肢轻巧的抓握住了一根纤细的草料：“所以他们更适合于承担精密的工作，故此我的种族并非使用四肢奔跑而更擅长用后肢跳跃移动。”

接着他翻转自己的爪子，展示出下方的样子，几个饱满的肉垫排列精巧的分布在他小巧的爪掌上：“这些球型的肉垫可以为攀爬和跳跃提供摩擦力和缓冲。”

“我的爪子用来挖掘倒是挺合适的。”Jim用两只爪子扒住Spock伸出来前肢的胳膊部分：“我也很擅长跑我的轮子。”

“你的前肢末端也具有非凡的功能。”Spock礼貌的称赞了黄金仓鼠那对粉色的爪子。

“我从一开始就觉得你挺不赖的，看来你的眼光也很不错，Spock。”Jim的语气充满了得意，蓝色的眼睛充满被夸赞的闪光，短短无毛的尾巴也因为主人的心花怒放而晃动了两下。

Spock因为这一连串的变化而发出了一声像鸽子一样温柔而舒适的咕咕声，不过很快他就控制住自己不去发出这些声音，而Jim明显的正沉浸在自夸喜悦中，而并没有察觉到Spock不自觉的咕咕声和为此产生的窘迫。

关于前肢的谈话结束后Spock又变得格外沉默起来，Jim暗暗认为他的龙猫朋友只是又不怎么想说话了。

随着夜晚进餐的结束，时间到了这次联谊晚会的尾声，Jim说什么都要去抓Spock长长的尾巴，四只小短腿跟在龙猫屁股后面绕来绕去，Spock实在甩不掉Jim，最后干脆跳回到自己的岩洞顶上去了。

龙猫纵身一跃跳上岩洞的顶部，留下Jim在底下瞪着眼睛。Spock蹲伏在在上面低下头看着Jim，从Jim这个角度能看见龙猫额前一板一眼的黑色刘海和长满厚厚绒毛的胸部。Jim瞪着Spock，Spock也看着Jim，过了一会儿，Spock转过身去用屁股对着他，Jim败下阵来。

明明都是毛茸茸的，为什么连个尾巴都不让摸。Jim冲着上方磨了磨牙，恨不得把那根对着他的长尾巴拔下来。

龙猫坐在岩石上梳理自己有些凌乱的绒毛，他没有告诉金黄色的仓鼠龙猫的尾巴是很隐私的地方，而试图去抓他的尾巴是非常不礼貌的。

“Spock，我们是朋友吧？”Jim的声音从下面传来。

Spock不作声，继续舔舐着身体，等他梳理完毕，抖抖毛发，才发现聒噪的仓鼠在这段时间里一直没有发出声音。Spock朝下看了一眼，静悄悄的下到沙地上。Jim缩成毛茸茸的一小团侧身躺着，胡须轻轻颤动，白色的肚皮一起一伏，已经睡着了。Spock伸出前爪碰了碰Jim的脸颊和身侧颊囊存在的地方。他觉得就让Jim这么躺着有些不妥，但是也不想叫醒Jim，于是干脆用沙子把仓鼠的身体盖了起来，只留出头部在外面。

龙猫回到自己的岩洞的角落里蜷成一团，跟Jim折腾了一夜，Spock也感到困倦了。这是第一次他的笼子里有其他生物存在，但是Spock却对外面那团小小的仓鼠身影感到安心。

一夜无梦。

这就是为什么好医生在McCoy起床以后差点被Spock笼子里的景象吓出心脏病的原因。

TBC

到底还是小动物，靠食物就能收买。


	3. Chapter 3

McCoy起床之后的时间注定充满磨难，他把装满咖啡的杯子掉在地上的时候，Jim正蜷缩在那堆沙子里睡的香。

医生几乎是整个人扑到了放着Spock笼子的桌台上。

所以今天的企业号上会受到严重惊吓的显然不止几乎心脏病发的McCoy。

McCoy的手撞在桌子上的那一声巨响把Jim和Spock同时惊醒了。Spock直接从原地跳了起来，他的头狠狠地撞到了岩洞顶上，有时候过于擅长跳跃也不是什么好事。而Jim吓得挥舞着四肢把堆在他身上的沙子全部抖了下去，梦里的鼠粮也不翼而飞。

“什么？”Jim身上的毛乱糟糟的支棱着，他迷迷糊糊的抬起头抽动鼻子，眼睛还没睁开。一只手把他从龙猫笼里抓了出来，和他一起的沙子从McCoy的指缝中间漏出去，在地板上与已经半凉掉的美式咖啡和印着星联标志的杯子作伴。

Spock在听到外面的声音后迅速冲到岩洞门口，从里面探出半个脑袋警惕的向外查看，他的头还在一跳一跳的疼。他冲出来的时间点让他正好目睹了Jim和沙子被一只手抓走的场景。那些平整的铺好的沙子，Spock曾经花费了他的多数的时间在上面，但是现在变得如同被狂风洗劫过一样。Spock在稍微犹豫了一下后从相对能让他感到安全的岩洞里跟出来，来到Jim被抓走的地方立起身往上查看。

McCoy瞥了眼探头探脑的龙猫，顺手把笼子门狠狠关上，震的整个笼子晃了三晃。McCoy又担心又惊讶，他此刻正在气头上，完全忘记了不能随意惊扰瓦肯龙猫的行事准则。之后医生将注意力转回手上的Jim，他用手指夹住仓鼠颈部后方，放在手掌上翻来翻去的查看。

Spock因此不可见的退缩了一下，但是他却并没有退回到躲避物中。McCoy野蛮的行径已经证明了他非常有可能对Jim实施暴力，尽管本能和理智都告诉他此刻应该躲到安全的地方，但是心里滋生出陌生的不安和焦虑让他留在原地。

Jim先是感觉到自己的耳朵和眼睛被强行翻开暴露在空气里，这感觉非常的不舒服，于是他奋力的扭动起来，却发现有人用以一种非常娴熟的方式把他钳制住了，他的肚子和胸部被手指压着根本动弹不得。之后他被翻了个个，两根手指在开始在他的腹部和腿上戳来戳去，在他的四条腿都被揪这来回活动了一遍后，那只手还十分万恶的捏住了他的脸颊，他因此不得不张大嘴巴。Jim冲着那只手的主人口齿不清的大喊着这是侵犯隐私，对于他这种天天为食物奔波的小型啮齿类动物，颊囊和口腔就是全身上下最私密的地方，这样实在是欺负仓鼠。

等医生的一套检查程序全部弄完的时候Jim身上的毛已经完全膨胀成了乱糟糟的一团。McCoy把能用手指和眼睛完成的检查项目在仓鼠身上所有地方都实施了一遍，在确定Jim没有因为在龙猫笼里住上一晚而失去任何不该缺少的器官后，医生舒了口气。

熟悉的气味和检查手法让Jim从最初被惊吓的恐惧中安心下来。他眼睛半睁的在McCoy手上转了个圈，用后腿挠挠耳朵后面，然后他找了个舒服的地方呆着，搞不清楚为什么Bones突然把他抓出来体检。

“早上好，Bones。”Jim张大嘴打了个哈欠，又用爪子揉了揉脸，把头上炸开的毛压下去，终于睁开眼睛看清了医生的脸色：“你今天怎么有点发白？”

McCoy正在非常用力的瞪着他，至于有多用力，Jim能数清他左边的眼白上有4条红色的血管而右边有3条，如果看的更仔细，还能把血管上的小分支也都分门归纳，如果更进一步，就可以从里面推断出医生今天的睡眠质量如何。但是这些都没有吓到Jim，因为有时候用力和杀伤力是两码事。

Jim回想起昨晚他是如何痛失苹果只为打开龙猫封闭的嘴巴让他和自己进行友好交谈，他们的传奇友谊正要开始，未来一片大好，而现在他要因此遭殃。于是Jim故技重施，在McCoy凶狠的瞪视下把身体缩小成一团，耳朵伏低贴在脑后，用圆溜溜的眼睛看着医生。他并不是害怕Bones，他只是试图摆出弱小的姿态，这招对这个容易心软的暴躁男人来说屡试不爽。

不过不是今天。

“Jim。”McCoy叹气。

“Bones？”

“Jim。”McCoy摇头。

“我在听。”

“James，你还好吗？”Spock略带担忧的声音远远的从下面飘来。

谢谢关心，但现在不是时候！Spock！Jim在心里喊道，他往后蹭了蹭，思考着怎么从马上就要怒极杀鼠的医生手里逃出升天。

McCoy伸出一根手指抵着仓鼠小小的头把它按在手心上。

“Jim！”McCoy用洪亮的声音吼了仓鼠一身口水。

旁边的Spock在自己的笼子里关注着这边的情况，看到这一幕还以为这个大长张着嘴的男人要把Jim吞了，紧张的脖子上的毛都竖了起来。

不过显然医生没有活吃仓鼠的癖好。

“对不起，我道歉，我错了。”Jim立马摆出十二分态度诚恳道歉。

“我不该在你睡觉的跑到Spock的笼子里去！”而被你发现。Jim积极反思着自己的错误。

“你知不知道那个凶残的地精老鼠有可能会把你咬死然后吃的连骨头都不剩，然后他会从不管怎么打开的笼子里爬出来把我的手指头吃了。”

“Spock连一条干面包虫都不会伤害，我亲眼所见。”

“还有可能那个地精身上携带着什么瓦肯鼠疫，你感染了，就在我接触到你的时候我死了，被你感染，接着企业号就完了，被瓦肯病毒搞残了，大家全都玩完，就因为你半夜溜去找死。”

“Spock的登舰检疫不是你做的吗，这事不能全怪我。”

可惜McCoy是医生而不是一个德鲁伊，所以Jim的话在医生耳朵里就只是金黄仓鼠被在吱吱乱叫而已。看着Jim在他手上乱蹬的毛茸茸短腿，听着它惊恐的尖叫声，McCoy的感到郁闷的心情舒爽了一些。

幸好医生不是德鲁伊。

在发泄完自己的怒气后，McCoy松开压着仓鼠后脑勺的手指，浑身放松下来。他仍然感觉到一丝疲惫从他的脑海中升起，不仅仅是因为作为一艘随时在遭遇各种事件的星舰的首席医疗官，他几乎时时刻刻都处在精神紧绷的状态，而且还在于Jim远远比他看起来的要重要的多，McCoy一直在尽力照顾Jim，避免Jim受到任何伤害，他不希望仓鼠因为他的疏忽大意而遭受不幸。McCoy认为Jim那个还没有一颗橄榄大的小脑瓜根本不能理解发生了什么事，谁能知道一只仓鼠在想什么，他就是想跑到那个妖怪老鼠的窝里睡一觉。

“我永远不知道你会闯什么祸，Jimmy。”McCoy用手指戳了Jim的头，把他放回仓鼠笼。刚才这一出弄得他的胃下面有点发疼，到了医疗室后他先得给自己诊断一下。

“我很抱歉，Bones。”这回Jim说的是真心话，他扒着笼子边看向医生。

“该死，到我的轮班了。”McCoy看了眼时间，揉揉皱起的眉心，然后整个人又暴躁起来：“我没有时间吃饭，而这全都要怪你，Jim。”

“你可以吃我的。”Jim友善的建议道：“虽然很少。”

McCoy低头看了看被沙子和咖啡弄的一团糟的地面，眉头皱的更深了，他打开自动清污系统，嘴里诅咒着什么病毒细菌感染之类的话往外走去。然后他突然想起什么，折返回来，从柜子里翻出一个老式的机械锁。McCoy就是喜欢这种传统的东西，他把这锁挂在在Jim的笼子门上。

“不要去试，甚至想都不要想，再进到瓦肯妖怪的笼子里去，或是做任何能让你碰到笼子外面的事情，Jimmy。”McCoy对着金丝熊晃动手指，Jim随之点点头。

“你刚刚是不是点头了。”McCoy瞪大眼睛，接着自嘲的胡乱摇摇头：“哦，算了。”

“注意安全，早点回来。”目视着医生离开，Jim对着他的背影喊了一句。

直到舱门闭合，Spock才发现自己已经坐在笼子中间的沙地上看完了Jim和McCoy的整场互动，缠绕在他脚边的蓬松尾巴轻轻的晃了晃。Spock转过头去看向仓鼠的笼子，Jim还在望着门那边，他打量了Jim一番，发现除了变得异常蓬松杂乱的毛发外，仓鼠并没有受到可见的伤害。

“人类...McCoy，他听得懂你在说什么？”

“不，他听不懂。”仓鼠说这句话的时候似乎没什么精神，他抖了抖身上的毛，然后开始用爪子梳洗自己耳朵和腹部。

Spock对McCoy听不懂Jim说的话还能和他吵起来的能力感到大为惊奇。

Jim低下头用唾液把自己的爪子沾湿好把腹部上的毛理顺：“Bones只是看起来有点凶，他平时是个非常好的人类。”

“好。”Spock重复道，这毫无意义。他把尾巴往自己的后爪上拢了拢，希望自己没有表现出不信服的样子。

“他刚才并不是故意这么做的，我想是因为我跑到你笼子里的事，他太担心了。”Jim显然也看见了Spock笼子里一片狼藉的沙地，但是他努力为他的人类朋友辩护：“这件事的责任主要在我。”仓鼠冲龙猫眨了眨眼。

“我并没有责难的意思，责难并不能改变已经发生的事实。他表示担忧的举动，相当的...激烈。”Spock斟酌了一下自己的语句，用一个了不具有贬义的词汇。

“Bones确实是个激烈的人。”Jim语气中有掩藏不住的笑意。

“Bones是某种别称？”

“是啊，但是我不记得我为什么那么这么叫他了。”Jim叹了口气，有点黯然神伤的样子，Spock正在组织语言的时候Jim又说道：“以前我并不是这样的。”

“事物总是在随时间变化。”Spock选了一个相对中性的回答：“我们不可能和过去的自己一样。”

“我可能是只老仓鼠了，所以才会出现这种记忆力衰退的现象。”Jim开始努力的洗自己的耳朵后面：“我听Bones说过我这种仓鼠只能活两三年，所以我觉得我现在可能有两岁了，虽然我搞不清楚人类是怎么计时的...我的毛上为什么有这么多沙子，简直到处都是，你不用担心这些沙子问题吗？”

“瓦肯龙猫的皮毛有特殊的绒毛层可以阻挡沙粒接触皮肤。”

“哦，当然，我傻了。我忘了我们的祖先都住在沙漠里。”

“沙漠和沙漠是不同的。”Spock棕色的眼睛中闪过一丝小小的波澜。

“我觉得我好像抓到你的意思了，你真的比你看上去的还要有意思的多。”

Spock本来想说：“意思不是实在的物体，不能被抓住。”但是他忍住了。

“你是否在暗示我的外表具有娱乐性。”

“如果你是这么认为的话。”Jim歪头的看着Spock，蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，接着他继续开始梳理起背后的毛发，这是个相当需要平衡力的活计，他需要把自己的身体扭转上几乎半圈，这让Jim没有精力分神再提起一个话题。

“我不认为你9.3小时前在笼子顶部的...表现是，衰老的，更加精确的描述是你的生理和心理状态应当正处于非常有活力的阶段。”一段小小的沉默过后，Spock开口说道，他看着努力把头塞进前肢下面好舔到后背下方的Jim。

“这么说我成功了？我还以为我在做无用功呢？”

“你的空中转体确实令人难以忽略。”

“我现在要想想有没有什么新的绝活了来震惊你了，你的无动于衷只是装的。”

“没有任何有知觉的生物会对频繁打扰毫无回应。”

“根据我的推测，你在暗示我是个令人烦躁的家伙。”Jim指控道。

Spock没有继续回答，而是把话题截断在这里。Jim抬头看了看Spock，蓝眼睛中的神采让Spock感到仿佛被什么东西轻轻的碰了一下，而这是...不合逻辑的想法。

在大致的捋顺了自己后背的上短短的绒毛后，Jim张大嘴打了个哈欠，他冲着对面笼子中的端端正正的蹲坐在沙地上的龙猫做出一个伸展肢体的动作：“我真的还想和你继续聊，但是现在我要去睡觉了。”

“你26.4分钟前才因为McCoy的打扰醒来。”Spock有些困惑。

“我一天可能要睡14小时才够。”Jim爬到靠近龙猫笼子的那一边，在栏杆的缝隙中冲Spock挥了挥爪子：“晚安，Spock。”

“我们现在身处在宇宙中而非具有恒星的行星系统，时间区域无法用早上中午或晚上来分类。”

“你懂得真多。”Jim又打了一个哈欠，他蓝色的眼睛半合着：“那就好梦，Spock。”

“事实上，瓦肯龙猫几乎不会经历这种地球生物在睡眠时会产生的心理活动。”

Jim的眼睛又睁开了，他有点恼火的看着Spock，这让Spock怀疑起他其实并非真的缺乏睡眠：“为什么你有这么多条条框框？好了我困死了，睡个好觉Spock。”

Jim转身挖开自己堆在仓鼠小屋门口的那堆木屑，钻进里面，在一阵悉悉索索的声音之后那个洞口又被木屑堵上了。

Spock确定Jim一段时间内都不会再出现后，清点了一下要做的事务，他环顾四周，发现沙地的中央部分因为先前的骚乱而变得凹凸不平，在上面忙碌一番后，Spock察觉到那里的沙子同时沾染上了Jim和人类的味道，于是他很快因为回忆起McCoy的失当行为而感到懊恼，然后又因为自己产生懊恼的情绪而产生了新一轮的懊恼。他督促自己从这种状态中摆脱出来，现在没有时间考虑其他的事情，修复住宿环境显然才是当务之急。


End file.
